Don't Ask A Boy Like That
by Sofia Remus
Summary: She acts like nothing happened between us whenever we are in the same room as each other. She treats me just like the rest of Glee club... ...But I love Finn, and every time I look at him and Quinn I wish I didn’t. I wish I loved Noah.
1. Don't Ask Me

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this piece of fiction do not belong, and never will, to me.

Don't Ask Me

_Quit acting so friendly.  
Don't nod don't laugh all nicely.  
Don't think you'll up-end me.  
Don't sigh, don't sip your iced-tea.  
And don't say, 'It's been a while...'  
And don't flash that stupid smile._

_Don't ask me, Don't ask me, Don't ask me, ask me, ask me how I've been…_

She acts like nothing happened between us whenever we are in the same room as each other. She treats me just like the rest of Glee club. I'm getting tired of it. Of her pretending we never went out. Of her flirting with Finn every damn day even though he's with Quinn. Of me not being what she wants.

I can't stand it and every day I think about leaving the damn club so I don't have to see her face any more. The face of the only girl I went out with for something other than sex. The face of the girl I love. It's getting so bad that I've just been skipping Glee club. So that I don't have to feel my heart tighten as I see her talk with Finn. Today would have been no different and I would have skipped; if Kurt hadn't seen me trying to get away.

Kurt dragged me into the club room and the first thing I saw was her, flirting with Finn. She's got on one of her normal outfits. Stockings, sweater vest, the works. She's got a bottle of iced tea in her hand that she is swinging back and forth. She nods and laughs at what Finn just said. My heart tightened and my stomach dropped. It took all of my power not to go over and deck Finn in the face. Kurt leaves my side and goes over to say hello to Artie. She takes a sip of her iced tea and turns her head and sees me. She heads in my direction. I feign indifference.

"Hey Puck, it's been a while since you've come to Glee. You know we've got regional's and we need everyone here to practice." She says this in a friendly way. Like she's sad that I haven't been coming. I don't want her to act like that. I want her to get angry, to yell at me. To act like it was a personally offence against her not to show up, instead of a disappointment to the team.

"I've been busy Berry" I tell her in a muted tone. A complete lie unless you count avoiding her being busy. She flashes a little smile at and I have to turn my head so she doesn't see my lips tighten.

"Well if your going to busy you should tell someone in the club so we don't sit and wait around for you when we could be practicing." She says this well poking me with her finger. I just want to grab that finger and pull it so she falls against me, but instead I just shrug my shoulders.

"Whatever" She looks at me and I see a little anger at my answer, but it quickly goes away. I just want to leave.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in two weeks." I want to tell her how horrible I feel. How she hasn't seen me because seeing her face makes my heart ache and seeing her flirt makes me want to kill someone. I want to tell her that I haven't been happy since she broke it off with me. That even my mom could tell something was wrong. That talking to her, like this, like nothing happened, makes me want to cry like the day my dad left. But I can't bring myself to say that, so I don't.

"I'm fine" But I'm not. She nods and turns around to go talk with Kurt and Artie. She sits down with her back completely straight and offers them some cookies that she made at home, an offer she didn't give me. She tells Artie a tip she found on the internet to help baritones keep their voices in top shape. She says it so frankly most people would have taken it as an insult to their voice.

I can't take it. Seeing her everyday and knowing that she doesn't want to be with me. That she doesn't even treat me as a friend. Tomorrow I'll quit Glee club so that I stop torturing myself with seeing her every day. So that I don't get my heart broken every time I see her laugh at one of Finns lame jokes. But then I see her smile again and know that I can't quit and that I won't. Every time I see that smile my heart beats faster. So I'll stay to see that smile, even if it's directed at someone else. I'll be fine. I won't break down as long as she doesn't ask me how I've been. As long as she doesn't ask me that.

_So don't sit there and play just  
so frank, so straight, so candid,  
so thoughtful, so gracious,  
so sound, so even-handed.  
Don't be so damn benign  
and don't waste my fucking time._

_Don't ask me, Don't ask me, Don't ask me, ask me, ask me how I've been._

_ ~Ok Go_


	2. A Boy Like That

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot in this story.

A Boy Like That

_A boy like that  
Who'd kill your brother  
Forget that boy  
And find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind_

Every since I broke up with Puck he's been avoiding me. I can't help but feel guilty. That I out right told him I was using him to try to get to Finn. He may have told me that he was dating me because I was Jewish, one of his own kind, but that wasn't all of it. I could tell that there was more even if that was the reason he originally asked me out. Yet, I ignored it. I ignored that I had hurt him by using him. He may have dated me because I was Jewish, but he didn't date me to get to another.

My plan to get Finn didn't even work and Finn is closer to Quinn than ever. It smacks me in the face every time I see them together, but I just pretend it doesn't matter. But it does matter. I dated Puck to get closer to Finn. My first boyfriend was to try to steal another girl's boyfriend. A plan that didn't even work.

So what if Finn kissed me, twice. The first time he ran away like I was a monster. The second time was a lie. To get me to come back to Glee to increase the chances of him getting a scholarship so he can support Quinn. To this day it kills me that he used me for that. That he played me instead of telling the truth. Puck never did something like that. He may have given me a slushy facial but he was always truthful.

_A boy like that  
Will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind_

When Puck, no, Noah kissed me it was real. There was no other motives but trying to be with me. He was always truthful when I asked him questions and never censured his answers. Finn has never done that. He always keeps his feelings and thoughts guarded. Like everyone is always judging him.

Noah wasn't worried about people judging him. He choose Glee before football. He joked about how he could come to school in a dress and still be a stud. He doesn't care what others think about him unless he cares about them. Finn has done nothing but care about his image. He stood me up for the Glee photo when his teammates threatened to draw on his picture. His picture! He made me look like a fool as I waited for him to show. My heart skipped a beat and sank when I realized that I wasn't important enough to him to even receive a text that he wasn't coming.

When I confronted him about it he made excuses like his behavior was acceptable. He didn't even care about the embarrassment he had put me through by not showing up. His apology was half-hearted, but I forgave him. He just didn't want to be in a photo without the whole group. He just didn't want to be in a photo with only me. And even though I have forgiven him for not wanting to be in a photograph with me and only me, I have not forgotten.

Hurt like that can never be forgotten.

When we finally got a page so we could do a group photo, he still protested. Noah just got ready for the photo.

_A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets your love  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart_

Every day I vie for Finn's heart and attention. I flirt and he just takes it as a normal conversation. Unless he wants something, when he wants something he comes straight at me with his flirting and I always fall for it. Even though I know he will always go back to Quinn I keep thinking that this time will be different.

I can sense when Noah stares at me as I flirt with Finn, but I ignore it. We aren't together anymore. He won't even talk to me if he can help it. I've tried to make small talk with him to but his answers are short and he doesn't ask any questions. I wish he would ask questions though. I wish he would talk to me. I wish he would look me in the eyes again and stop looking depressed. I wish he would come comfort me every time I want to break down and cry because Finn has used my feelings against me again. I wish I didn't love Finn.

I wish I could love Noah. A boy who doesn't kill my heart every time I get close to him. A boy who's family would welcome me with open arms. Who my dad's don't look down on because he isn't that smart, like my dad's do with Finn.

But I love Finn, and every time I look at him and Quinn I wish I didn't.

_A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's done  
He'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine  
Just wait and see  
Just wait Maria  
Just wait and see…_

I wish I loved Noah.

**The lyrics are the first part of A Boy Like That/I Have a Love from West Side Story.**

**I've decided to lengthen my one shot of Puckelberry to at least a two-shot. It may become longer if I get some inspiration. It was going to remain a one shot until this song popped up on my ipod though shuffle. Both chapters go together but they could also be stand alone one shots.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
